Distraction
by Fubuky
Summary: Quand les profs et la directrice n'en peuvent plus de leur élèves parfait ils décident de réfléchir sur le moyen de mettre un peu de piment dans la vie de certains élèves. Schoolfic Pov pour certains. Humour/Romance. Chap 4
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde.

Voici une nouvelle fic qui sera donc une schoolfic. Pov pour certains personnage plutard.

Couples : Hétéro et Yaoi!!!

Disclamer : Tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement!!!

Bonne lecture à tous

Fubuky

**Prologue**

-Quel ennuie….. Il faut que l'on trouve une idée pour pimenter un peu cette vie morose de lycée.

Tsunade regarda tous ces élèves qui entraient et sortaient de l'établissement, comme une simple routine. Elle souffla avec un air désespérer.

-Non mais franchement regardé moi ça ! Ils sont tous sages tous mignons. Raa à leur âge nous on faisait des conneries, c'était l'alcool, les couples, les soirée et après les études ! Faut qu'on réagisse, on peut pas laisser ça ainsi. Elle se retourna vers un petit comité de personnes qu'elle avait réuni pour l'aider.

-Un voyage scolaire ? lança un homme un peu agé qui avait de long cheveux blanc. Après on mettrait plein de caméra partout pour s'amuser un peu..

-Ah non ! Pas ça ! C'est du déjà vu et d'un banal Jiraya, et ça ne servirait qu'à te donner de nouvelles idées pour tes bouquins d'un goùt plus que douteux.

-Mais Kurenai… je suis en panne d'inspiration et les jeunes sont très surprenant de nos jours, fit-il avec un regard remplit d'étoile.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander aux élèves ça nous aiderait peut être à avoir des idées intéressantes non ?

-Iruka, j'ai déjà fait un sondage et à 70 % ils veulent faire leurs cours et rien d'autres… Ils sont désespérant… où sont les ados rebelles !!!

-Tsunade on est plus dans les années 70-80, maintenant on est sage et on travail bien !

-C'est bien ça qui me déprime Asuma. Il me faut de l'action, je n'ai pas choisi le poste Directrice si c'est pour qu'ils soient tous parfait !

-On peut peut-être faire un concours ?

Tous se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler.

-Je t'écoute Kakashi, fit Tsunade d'un air plus qu'intéressé.

-Apparemment les élèves sont dans leurs études et veulent obtenir les meilleurs résultats alors un concours ne peut que les stimuler en ce montrant les meilleurs.

-Oh mais c'est que ce n'est pas stupide comme idée !!

-Oui, c'est sur mais un concours de quoi ? fit Shizune.

-Euh… je peux pas non plus penser à tout !

Tous se mirent à réfléchir à quel genre de concours il pourrait mettre en place. Puis un sourire sadique vint s'afficher sur le visage de Tsunade accompagné d'un petit rire mesquin. Tous la regardèrent légèrement effrayés.

-Je vais mettre du piment dans leur vie, je sens qu'on va bien rigoler, hihi !

-Que veux-tu faire ? se risqua Jiraya.

-Que pensez-vous du concours du meilleur couple !

Tous se stoppèrent et firent signe qu'ils voulaient en savoir plus. Tout le monde semblait tout d'un coup un peu plus intéresser.

-Il y a rien de mieux que l'amour pour engendrer d'autres sentiments tels que la jalousie, la compétition, la joie, la tristesse etc etc..

-Le problème c'est comment faire pour élire le meilleur couple ? Un vote ?

Tsunade redescendit sur terre. En effet comment allait-elle mettre en place tout ça. Comment élire le meilleur couple. Ils allaient quand même pas batifoler en cour.

-Au pire on peut les observer aussi en organisant des sorties obligatoires pour cela. Cela nous permettrait de mieux les observer, fit Kurenai

-Oui, mais on peut pas tous les faire participer. Ça fait beaucoup trop de personnes à gérer, rajouta Iruka.

-Ce n'est pas faux. On pourrait limiter ça aux terminales, ils ne sont que trois classes, avec une inscription facultative. Tsunade trouva que cela devenait bien compliquer mais cela lui faisait du bien car ça lui apportait enfin un peu de distraction.

-J'ai une petite idée … Je ne pense pas que ce concours va vraiment intéresser grand monde. Je pense plutôt qu'on devrai faire un stage avec des personnes qu'on aurai choisit aléatoirement, proposa Jiraya.

-Mhhh, oui mais un stage de quoi ? Cela me paraît bien difficile à trouver un bon prétexte qui pourrait intéresser tout le monde. Tsunade ne savait plus quoi penser. Que fallait-il faire ?

Un long silence s'installa dans l'audience.

-Un stage intensif d'étude. Si il n'y a que ça qui les intéresse autant appuyer sur ça. On ferai ça en ville. On pourrait s'arranger pour qu'ils intègrent, la matinée, certains cours intensifs et l'après-midi on ferai une sortit dans une branche spécifique de chaque domaine. J'ai des contacts bien placés dans l'immobilier. Je pourrai m'arranger pour obtenir un étage d'hôtel ou un grand chalet pour réunir tout le monde. Qu'en pensez-vous ? En plus on serai là aussi donc on pourrait profiter du spectacle. A force de se côtoyer ils vont bien finir par faire autre chose que leurs examens, finit Shizune.

-Ce n'est pas stupide. Et nous pourrions faire ça sur un grand laps de temps, comme 1 mois et si tout ce passe mal, on rentrerai plutôt. Très bien, je vais essayer d'organiser tout ça de mon côté. Du votre, essayé de nous rassembler tout ce dont on a besoin pour payer le moins possible. Shizune en tant que directrice adjointe tu prendras mon poste. Je rechercherai des professeurs pour vous remplacer tous pendant ce laps de temps. Par contre qui allons nous prendre ?

-Il nous faut un glaçon, un mystérieux, un feignant, un timide, une ou deux hystérique, un pacha, un hautain, une raisonnable ou deux, un lèche bote, un bizarre, une solitaire, une baba cool…. Etc etc. En gros des cocktails de personnes différentes. On devrait bien s'amuser !! fit Anko avec un regard sadique.

-Parfait ! Tout devra être mis en place dans 3 semaines, nous partiront dans 5 semaines.

Et tout le monde quitta le bureau de Tsunade avec un air satisfait.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous plaira et n'hésité pas à me dire ce que vous en penser.


	2. Les élus

**AkuriAtsuki :** Voila la suite et merci pour ta review :)

**Srya :** Je suis ravi de te revoir sur cette nouvelle fic!!!! et voila le deuxième chap^^ par contre pour l'autre je vais essayer de faire ça cette semaine :P et merci pour les compliments!!!bisous

**Jeff La-Bleue :** J'ai déja deux couple en tête, pour le reste j'y réfléchi encore:p mais je garde le mystère!!! mdr merci pour la review :) biz

**Hanahi-chan :** si les profs étaient comme ça se serai marrant :p ou pas xD! sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Maayasou :** non c'est le glaçon mais t'inquiète pas j'adore gaara et je lui réserve des surprises:p

**Fan2yaoi :** je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise car j'aime beaucoup les tiennent aussi! sinon pour répondre c'est oui car je ne les vois pas avec d'autre!

Voila je vous remercie tous de m'avoir lu et d'avoir mis vos critiques. J'espère que la suite vous plaira même si c'est encore un peu court mais plutard se sera plus long vu tout ce que je vais devoir développer.

Bisous

Fubuky

**Chapitre 2 : Les élus.**

8h

-Salut tout le monde !

-Salut Naruto, répondirent tous en cœur.

-Vous avez entendu parler du stage intensif ?

-Nh, il doit se passer en ville apparemment.

-EN VILLE !! crièrent deux jeunes femmes ! Tu es sur Shika ? Insista une jeune femme blonde.

-Biensur Ino et Sakura arrête de me regarder avec des yeux pareil, ça me ferait presque peur, et le jeune homme se rallongea sur l'herbe, les yeux clos. Puis ville ou pas ville de toute manière on passerai plus de temps dans des salles de cours plus qu'autre chose.

-Mhh Shika tu es pessimiste… C'est quand même la ville ça nous changerai un peu non? Suggéra Sakura.

-La ville? Peut importe c'est vraiment un endroit bruyant, avec un tas d'immeuble partout, de la ferraille et du bruit voilà ce que c'est, fit un jeune brun au lunette de soleil.

-Je savais que ça vous intéresserai tous, alors je nous ai tous inscrit sur la liste pour être tirer au sort!

D'un coup un silence pesant s'installa. Tous sans exception regardèrent le blond, l'un avec un regard du genre « je vais te tuer si ce que tu as dit est vrai ! », deux autres avec un regard «On va aller en ville!! », un autre « Galère! Quel baka celui-là » et pour finir la dernière « Naruto-kun a marqué mon nom sur une feuille? Woua il s'entraine peut être pour plus tard ? »

-Je savais que ça allait vous plaire! Bon aller c'est les cours!

Et tout le monde le suivaient presque tous enchantés de suivre à nouveau leur cour.

Un homme aux cheveux d'argent sortit de sa petite cachette, un carnet à la main.

-Faignant, deux hystériques, un philosophe et une timide. Ah et j'allais oublier le phénomène de foire! C'est noté! Peut être des candidatures intéressantes. Continuons notre petite investigation!

* * *

10h

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sortit de la salle de classe et prit rapidement la tangente. Un tas de fille se mirent à chercher quelqu'un dans tous les recoins.

-Tu l'as échappé de peu Sasuke.

-En effet, Neji. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence.

-Sincèrement, j'avouerai que j'admirai le spectacle. J'aime savoir comment tu vas t'en tirer à chaque fois, fit-il avec un léger sourire sadique. D'ailleurs je trouve que cette fois ce fut trop rapide. Il s'approcha de la porte de la salle. Hé oh les filles! Sasuke est là!

Une bande de furies se retournèrent. Elles se précipitèrent dans la classe pour sauter sur leur idole.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir battu au dernier contrôle de math, et au faite je nous ai inscrit sur la liste pour le stage. Il ne faudrait pas que tu deviennes trop minable, et Neji s'installa confortablement en attendant de voir comment l'uchiwa allait s'en sortir.

De l'autre côté de la porte dans un recoin du couloir, une petite femme brune sortit un carnet.

-Héhé! Un sadique et un produit marketing qui séduit tout le monde . Tu veux jouer au plus malin mon petit Neji, mais je vais te montrer lequel de nous deux est le plus sadique. Il me le faut pour ce voyage, que je lui donne quelques leçons particulières façon Anko, et la jeune femme disparut, à la recherche de nouvelles victimes.

* * *

12h

-Lee qu'est-ce que tu fiches! Je t'interdis de nous inscrire sur cette liste!! S'énerva une jeune femme coiffée de macarons.

-Désolé Tenten mais Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, se sont inscrit et je dois tous les battre! De plus, Gai senseï va à ce voyage… Je ne pourrais pas me passer de lui pendant tout un mois.. J'en mourrais, fit-il des grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

-Oh toute cette bande de frimeur y va à ce que je vois. Lee note mon nom aussi! Je ne laisserai pas ce stage se passer sans moi Kiba, dit-il avec un sourire à la beau gosse complètement ridicule. Aie! Mais ça va pas Temari!! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé sur la tête, grrr.

-Couché le cabot! Tu fais beaucoup trop de bruit. Tu aboies tellement fort que je ne m'entends plus penser, alors si tu veux pas t'en recevoir un autres, tu vas baisser d'un ton, ou je te promets que je te trouverais une muselière pour te faire taire! C'est bien compris? Demanda Temari plaquant le jeune Inuzuka contre le mur.

-Tu sais que tu es mignonne si on y fait un peu attention, fit Kiba avec un sourire très intéressé.

Kiba se pris un uppercut de je ne sais où.

-Gaara ! Non mais ça va pas de faire ça à Kiba. C'est pas possible ça, Tenten se rapprocha de Kiba pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je vais t'apprendre à m'attaquer….

-STOP!

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de se faire entendre. Tous se figèrent. Leur regard se baissèrent, et il redevinrent tous calmes et parfaits. Cela affligeait la personne qui se tenait devant eux.

-Maintenant, vous allez tous inscrire vos nom sur cette liste et le premier qui bronche je le punis à ma façon.

-Oui, Madame la Directrice, firent-ils tous en cœur.

« Voyons Un glaçon, une normale, un lèche botte, et une impulsive. Pourquoi pas ça pourrait être marrant les moments où on ne sera pas là! Aller je les notes, je verrais avec les autres plus tard. »

-Hey, Gaara note Kankuro. Il est hors de question qu'il s'en sorte comme ça, fit Temari et son frère s'exécuta sans dire un mot.

-D'ailleurs je vois pas Chôji sur la liste! Lee marque le! Il sera pas très content, mais bon on le réconfortera avec la nourriture de la ville, fit Tenten.

* * *

18h Dans le bureau de la Directrice.

-Bon, on a beaucoup de nom sur cette liste mais j'avoue que ceux-ci ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Ce traquenard était bien pensée Kakashi! Félicita Tsunade. Bon, alors dite moi qui sont vos victimes! Kakashi, Anko je vous écoute!

-Mhhh, Pour ma part j'ai choisi Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame et je crois que c'est tout. Je pense que ce petit groupe qui se connait a pas mal d'avantage et de potentiel. Et toi Anko?

-Héhé! Je propose Neji Hyuga et Sasuke Uchiwa. Deux rivaux et apparemment le petit Neji a un potentiel pour le sadisme, il faut que je m'en occupe, fit elle des flammes dans les yeux.

-Très bien! Moi je rajouterai donc Kiba Inuzuka, Chôji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Gai m'a fait toute une scène pour que je le prenne. Donc , je continue Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara et je crois que c'est tout.

-Cela nous fait donc 15 candidats, nous avons encore de la place. Il nous en manque 2 voir plutôt 3 non? Demanda Shizune.

-Non! Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut. Les places sont déjà prise par certaines personnes de notre choix.

-En effet. Kakashi, Anko et Jiraya vont nous apporter de quoi nous distraire un peu, dit Tsunade un sourire révélateur sur le visage. Sinon où en sont les préparatifs? Jiraya, Iruka?

-Nous avons le droit à une grande bâtisse sur trois étage. Les élève seront par groupe de deux-trois-quatre. Nous seront à proximité des lignes de métro et des grandes écoles. Le parc est assez grand pour les laisser ce distraire au cas où mais …. Héhé

Tout le monde regardait Jiraya très intrigués.

-Mais surtout il y a des caméra partout… sauf dans les douches, les toilettes et les chambres, mais sinon on pourra les observer souvent. Par contre j'ai mis des micros partout!!

Tout le monde applaudirent.

Le départ était prévu pour dans 4 semaines et les prof ainsi que la directrice avait hâte de partir…

* * *

A partir du prochain chap 4 ou 3 mais plus 4 les chapitre seront beaucoup plus long. Bonne lecture :)


	3. Départ!

**Jeff-La-Bleue :** Il y aura du yaoi peut être pas autant que certains le voudrait mais je n'ai pas encore décidé tous les couples donc c'est peut être pas perdu! Mais il y aura sur un couple yaoi^^! Et de rien pour la réponse, j'aime beaucoup répondre au review!

**AkuriAtsuki :** Voilà la suite j'espère vraiment qu'il confirmera ton opinion.

Voila je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça me fait très plaisirs et j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Fubuky

**Chapitre 3 : Départ!  
**

L'annonce des candidats sélectionnés pour le voyage venait d'être faite au petit matin. Certains d'entre eux étaient ravi, d'autre beaucoup moins à l'idée de devoir se confronter à la ville.

Tsunade était aux anges. Enfin tout son plan prenait forme et elle allait s'amuser. Finit les élèves parfaits, vive les enquiquineurs de premières. Elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre en scène ses talents de sadisme encore inexploités dans ce lycée, car malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, Tsunade aimait tout particulièrement les rebelles qu'elle pouvait torturer comme elle le voulait. Malheureusement, depuis qu'elle était arrivé dans cette campagne, elle ne connaissait plus qu'une chose dans son métier et c'était… le calme.

Ici, tous les élèves étaient bien éduqués, avec peut-être quelques caractéristiques qui auraient pu les rendre insupportable, mais leur éducation et leur envie de partir de leur campagne, pour certains, faisait que les élèves ne sortaient jamais du droit chemin.

Cinq ans qu'elle en était devenu la directrice et pendant tout ce temps rien ne c'était passé. Ni bagarre, ni conflit amoureux, ni duo de comique, et encore moins de gamins qui faisaient les quatre cents coups.

La vie de Tsunade était devenu un peu trop calme et elle avait donc décidé de rendre à ce lycée sa vrai fonction.

Son projet avait été accepté par le conseille des académies, et grâce à Jiraya et à Iruka il leur avait couté trois fois rien.

Dans un premier temps, il y aura les cours du matin sur les matières principales et pour certains jours les matière spécifiques qui seront faite selon les sections.

Dans un second temps, les après-midi seraient réservées à des sorties dans de grandes entreprises, ou dans certains musées pour essayer de montrer un maximum de branche pour aider les élèves dans leur choix.

Troisième temps, les soirées vont être à thème, le plus souvent possible, pour essayer d'occuper un maximum les élèves et de les détendre.

Et enfin dernier temps, les week-end seront libres et ils pourront visiter ce qu'ils veulent en prenant bien soin de dire aux enseignants, ou à moi-même, leur itinéraire avec bien sûr, une heure de fin.

Le logement avait été dans un premier temps, un immense chalet mais après réflexion et une autre proposition d'un ami de Iruka, tout le monde avait décidé que se serait dans un petit hôtel situé en centre ville, et qui serait à leur entière disposition. En regardant la disposition des chambres, il était possible de faire plusieurs groupes de deux et quelques groupes de trois pour ceux qu'ils le désirent. Les chambres ne seront évidemment pas mixte, au grand désespoir de Jiraya.

Le petit déjeuner et le ménage par contre devront être fait par les locataires.

_Ça va leur faire les pieds un peu! _

Près de l'hôtel, se trouvait tout ce qu'il fallait, les parc, les restaurant, les centres commerciaux, les pubs, enfin tout ce qu'il faut pour les adultes et les jeunots.

_Si on compte bien, on sera 20 élèves et 6 adultes, donc 26 en tout. Je me demande bien qui sont les cinq élèves que vont nous amener Kakashi, Iruka et Jiraya. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il y aurait trois filles et un garçon, quoiqu'il me semble que Iruka voulait que sa nièce vienne. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser. Bon où j'ai encore mis ces fichus papiers d'autorisation pour le voyage! C'est pas vrai, heureusement que ma tête est accroché à mes épaules!_

**4 semaine plus tard**

Le dernier week-end avant le grand départ qui était prévu pour lundi matin.

Tout le petit groupe, qui devait partir ensemble, avait décidé de se rejoindre chez Sasuke. Leur point de rendez-vous était l'arrêt de bus qui se trouvait à côté de l'immense demeure.

Tous arrivèrent à peu près à l'heure.

Une fois le grand portail passé, les regards se faisaient admiratifs. Le grand jardin des Uchiwa était magnifique. Une immense pelouse, quelques grands arbres, des arbustes pour délimité les frontières de celle-ci et plusieurs parterres de fleur. Il y en avait une multitude d'espèce. L'émerveillement se lisait sur tous les visages.

Sasuke était le petit dernier d'une riche famille. Celle-ci avait réussi dans une immense chaîne de restaurants consacrés à la cuisine étrangère. Lui, n'était pas du tout intéresser par ce domaine et comme il était le petit dernier, il n'avait aucune obligation de succession.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte d'entré, un majors d'homme vint à sa rencontre accompagné de plusieurs bonnes. Celle-ci s'occupèrent des vêtements de tous les invités. Le vieille homme accompagna toute la petite troupe dans la salle de réception, où les attendait une immense table ronde, habillée d'un manteau blanc, de couverts et assiettes en argent et de magnifiques verres en cristal.

Sasuke était affligé de voir que tout son personnel avait sorti la plus belle vaisselle pour une bande de gamin qui ne connaissait rien à la valeur de ces objets.

-Woua! Magnifique! Hey, regarde Ino il y a nos prénoms à côté des verres.

La jeune femme blonde s'approcha de son ami aux cheveux roses.

-Tient, on est à côté d'ailleurs! Super! Bon allé tout le monde on s'installe! Il faut faire honneur à tout ce petit monde pour nous avoir préparer ça!

Sasuke était indigné de ce comportement si… si… si… naturel…..

-Ino tais-toi un peu! Tu te crois où ici? Dans un zoo? Siffla Neji.

-Hey oh toi le coincé de service tu es gentil de pas l'ouvrir, rétorqua la blonde.

-Oh je vois que l'animal sait parler, mais il ne sait pas se comporter en société.

Ino s'approcha de Neji, qui affichait un sourire hautain, ce qui énerva encore plus la jeune fille. Elle prit un verre en cristal.

-Tient! L'homme à t-il finit par atterrir sur terre? Lança Ino avec son plus beau sourire de niaise.

Neji était trempé. Il lança un regard mauvais à la blonde. Il se releva et surplombait Ino.

-Pour qui te prends tu? Sur un ton qui trahissait sa colère.

Tout le monde les regardait, se demandant ce que Neji allait répondre. Il ne manquait plus que les canapés et le pop corn, surtout que Sasuke n'allait pas empêcher Ino d'humilier Neji.

Ça s'est pour la dernière fois avec les filles!

-Pour ton égal sombre idiot! Quoi que en y réfléchissant je suis bien au dessus toi!

-Je vais te..

-Arrête Neji!

Choji s'interposa devant Ino.

-Maintenant tout le monde va s'assoir et manger! Vous allez quand même pas gâcher tout ça. Pis vous êtes fatigant avec vos réaction de primaire.

Neji s'exécuta en se promettant de se venger. Il ne voulait pas tenir tête à Choji car il était quand même beaucoup plus imposant que lui et que sa famille avait une certaine notoriété. Il était donc plus convenable de garder de bonnes relations avec ce genre de personne et s'occuper des parasites plus tard, quand plus personne ne sera là pour les protéger.

Une fois que tout le monde était assis, les pâtisseries arrivèrent au grand bonheur de la plupart des convives.

Sasuke se redressa.

-Bon, si on est tous ici c'est pour former les groupes pour le voyage. Dans certaines chambre on ne peut être que deux et dans d'autre trois. Je vous écoute donc pour qu'on puisse établir un plan de chambre.

Tout le monde se concerta. Sakura se leva.

-Je serai avec Ino pour un groupe à deux.

-Et moi je serai avec Naruto !

-Un cabot avec une puce intéressant comme mélange. Moi je serai avec Lee et notre bourreau des cœurs qui sont les deux seules personnes que je peux supporter.

-J'espère que tu leur à demander au moins leur avis car sinon je les pleins.

-Oh l'animal parlant recommence à essayer d'exprimer un avis. C'est bien continue un jour quelqu'un voudra peut être t'écouter.

-Neji..

-Je serai avec Kankuro, fit le rouquin

Le silence régna dans la salle. Tous furent surpris par celui qui venait de parler. Quelqu'un se risqua quand même à rompre tout cela.

-Moi, je serai avec Hinata. Temari, je sais pas avec qui tu veux te mettre mais comme on peut pas être toute seule si tu veux on te prend avec nous avec plaisirs.

-Tenten, tu ne devrais pas te sacrifié comme ça tu es trop … aie non mais ça va pas ça fait mal!

-Kiba tu l'ouvre trop pour dire des bêtises! Alors t'étonnes pas de mes réactions. Très bien Tenten j'accepte ta proposition.

Et c'est repartit pensa Sasuke

-Mais vous allez vous taire à la fin! Je serai avec Choji pour ma part et Shino.

-Bon très bien! Ça nous fait donc trois groupes de trois et trois groupes de deux, je pense que cela devrait très bien se passer. Pour éviter les retard nous allons tous dormir ici ce soir. Il y a environ cinq salle de bain dans cette demeure donc je pense que tout le monde devrait réussir à s'en sortir. Les filles occuperont le petit salon et les garçons le grand vu le nombre que nous sommes.

**Au moment du couché dans le petit salon : Chez les filles**

-Woua! C'est vraiment très luxueux et grand chez Sasuke.

-En effet Sakura. La femme qui va se marier avec lui sera une grande chanceuse.

-Tu parles Ino, tu as vu le glaçon que c'est, et en plus toutes les filles lui courent après donc je pense qu'elle sera plutôt malheureuse.

-Temari tu exagère il te plait pas Sasuke?

Elle éclata de rire.

-Tenten, comment peux tu penser qu'un mec dans son genre pourrait me plaire! Le genre torturé très peu pour moi. Si je devais choisir mon style se serait plutôt quelqu'un de calme et qui se prend pas la tête.

-Comme.. Comme Shikamaru, fit timidement une petite voix.

Toutes les tête se retournèrent vers Hinata.

-Shikamaru? C'est qui lui déjà?

-Temari tu es pas très observatrice. C'est celui avec la queue de cheval et qui à toujours un air de « qu'est-ce que c'est galère ».

-Ah ? Je vois pas du tout Sakura. J'avoue que personnellement ça me passe au-dessus de la tête toutes ces histoire.

-Quoi!!!?? Non, une fille ne peut pas vivre sans aimer quelqu'un!

-Et tu aimes qui hein Ino? Dit nous tout, lança Tenten très intéressée.

Ino rougit et baissa les yeux.

-Aller dit leur que tu es très intéressée par notre cher Neji, hein petit animal.

-Je vais te tuer Sakura, fit-elle en lançant le coussin qu'elle avait dans ses bras.

Là se fut la fin. Les filles partirent dans une bataille de coussins acharnés.

**Du coté du grand Salon: Chez les garçon**

-Je sens que ce voyage va être galère, je te remercie pas Naruto de nous avoir inscrit.

-Moi, je trouve ça plutôt cool, on va en ville. Il y a plein de chose à voir là-bas. J'ai trop hâte d'y être!

-Hey, la puce survolté, tu peux te calmer on entend que toi.

-Au moins je sais parler et mettre un peu d'ambiance Mr Uchiwa je suis trop beau et trop bien pour parler aux autres.

-Lui, au moins il risque pas de dire autant de connerie que toi.

-Neji à par traiter les autres comme des moins que rien tu sais faire autres chose? Tu dois être mal traiter chez toi pour empoisonner la vie des autres comme ça.

-Bien dit Kankuro!

-Oh, je vois que quand ton petit chien de garde n'est pas là tu sais articuler une phrase.

-Tu parles de ma sœur là Neji?

-Je crois bien que c'est le cas, rajouta Sasuke avec un ton amusé.

-Hey le glaçon ambulant garde ta bouche fermé parce que apparemment ça te réussit pas de l'ouvrir, fit Lee

-Quelqu'un à quelque chose à grignoter j'ai faim!! Lança Choji sans se soucier une seule seconde des embrouilles qui l'entourait.

-Je sens qu'il va falloir revoir la disposition des chambres car sinon je risque de faire un meurtre, menaça l'uchiwa.

-Ah ouai? Parce que tu crois que tu m'impressionne peut être ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient debout et face à face.

-BASTON!

Après avoir crier ça Kiba se lança sur Sasuke qui l'évita de justesse et il atterrit sur Neji. Celui-ci, surpris voulu lui mettre un coup de poing qui, après un saut de l'Inuzuka sur le coté, finit sur Lee. Sa joue était en feu et il voulut lui mettre un coup de pied pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais le jeune Hyuga l'esquiva et se fut Naruto qui le reçu, et se dernier se lança sur Lee.

-Lee fait une pirouette arrière et atterrit sur Neji! Celui-ci à l'air très en colère et saute sur lui, mais Lee fait une galipette et le Hyuga se ramasse le sol en pleine face, en poussant légèrement Naruto qui tombe sur Sasuke et qui l'embrasse. Hourra! Euh… hein!? QUOI? finit Kankuro

Tous regardèrent la scène.

Naruto se redressa.

-Mais tu es pas bien Sasuke!

-Quoi? C'est toi qui est tombé sur moi, c'est quand même pas ma faute!

-Bouge de là où je t'éclate.

-Tu es vraiment débile, c'est pas possible on t'a lobotomisé à la naissance! Tu es sur moi, comment veux-tu que je bouge? et Sasuke poussa Naruto.

Toute la petite troupe éclata de rire en ce moquant royalement des deux protagonistes. Enfin presque car dans un coin l'un d'eux était complètement exaspéré.

Cela commence mal pensa Gaara. Et il essaya de s'endormir.

**Lundi tôt dans la matinée.**

Tout le monde était arrivé à l'heure, enfin pas tout à fait. Iruka manquait à l'appel.

En entrant dans le bus le petit groupe remarqua quatre personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas. Tout au fond, il y avait deux tête blondes, un garçon et une fille. Ils étaient certainement frère et sœur.

Le garçon regardait par la fenêtre. Ses cheveux blonds et lisses arrivaient à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il détourna le regard, pour voir le groupe qui montait dans le bus, tout le monde pu voir ses yeux de couleurs gris clairs et un anneau couleur argent ornait son oreille gauche.

Sa supposée sœur avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, avec de grand yeux marrons et un sourire toujours affiché sur son visage. De petites perles nacrées habillaient ses oreilles.

Vers le milieu du car, se trouvait encore deux autres filles.

L'une d'entre elle avait des cheveux couleurs caramels et coupés en carré plongeant, ce qui donnait de grande mèche devant et derrière une coupe courte légèrement ébouriffé. Ses yeux étaient de couleurs ambres. Elle avait un piercing à l'arcade, deux petite boule noir à chaque extrémité. Elle avait de petits anneaux, couleurs argents, qui faisaient office de boucle d'oreille.

L'autre situé à côté d'elle, paraissait calme et douce.

Elle avait de long cheveux châtains claires, de magnifique yeux bleus océans. Elle regarda tout le petit groupe et leur sourit avec une telle douceur que cela rassurait ceux qui la regardait.

Tout le monde s'installa. Naruto se mit bien loin de Sasuke, Kiba était à côté de lui. Lee juste derrière pour éviter les embrouilles.

Gaara et Kankuro se mirent devant pour avoir la paix. Temari juste derrière seul.

Tenten et Hinata s'étaient installées derrière les deux inconnues, et Sakura et Ino se mirent à côté d'elle.

Shikamaru, Shino, et Chôji se mirent au fond avec ceux qui semblait être de la même famille.

Il ne manquait plus que Iruka.

-Pardon du retard!!! Fit notre professeur complètement essoufflé.

Sayura monte vite.

Une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraude fit son apparition dans le bus. Elle se mit dans le petit couloir. Sayura dévisagea tout ceux qui se trouvait ici. Elle se tourna ver Iruka.

-Tu as voulu me punir c'est ça?

-De quoi tu parles Sayura? Je ne vois pas du tout, fit Iruka légèrement gêné.

-C'est quoi cette bande de plouc! Cracha-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et se mit une main sur le visage, complètement désespérée.

-Bon je retourne à la maison. Ce voyage se fera sans moi.

Une poigne forte la retint par le poignet. Sayura se retourna et vit une grande dame aux longs cheveux blonds, accompagné d'un regard mauvais.

-Toi la mioche, tu vas t'assoir avant que je m'occupe de ton cas!

Sayura éclata de rire.

-Vous savez, à votre âge c'est pas bon de s'énerver. C'est mauvais pour votre cœur.

Tsunade était consterné par le comportement de la jeune fille et elle se retourna vers Iruka qui affichait toujours un sourire nerveux. Tsunade comprenait bien mieux certaines choses.

-Va t'assoir! Sinon se sera mauvais pour ta santé physique.

La jeune femme regarda Tsunade avec un regard de défit et finit par se résigner. Elle regarda un peu partout et décida de s'assoir à côté de Temari. Sayura mit son casque sur les oreilles et ferma les yeux.

_ Je suis partie pour un mois de galère. C'est une bande de fils à papa et de fille à maman. Je vais jamais m'en sortir vivante.. Iruka qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me fasses ça!  
_

Le bus démarra dans la joie et la bonne humeur! ( note ironique)

* * *

Voila chap 3 finit j'espère qu'il vous plaira !! A parti du chap 4 on va pouvoir enfin mettre en place quelque relation!


	4. L'arrivée

**Aveux : **Tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note 1 de l'auteur :** Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre mais vous avez de la lecture!.

**Note 2 de l'auteur :** Les prochains chapitre risque d'être aussi long que celui là car je vais, pour l'instant écrire ma fic, par jour de stage ce qui va nous donner minimum 30 chapitre à faire déjà! Je compte dévelloper les relations entre les personnages.

Nouveaux personnage :

**Kaoru :** est celle qui a les cheveux couleur caramel avec la drole de coupe à la fois courte derrière et longue devant et les yeux ambres.

**Misa et Kei :** sont frère et soeur.

**Sayura :** ba vous savez déjà qui s'est :p.

**Fuji :** c'est la fille à coté de Kaoru dans le car et qui à l'air toute gentille!

Les italiques son les pensées de nos personnages.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Fan2yaoi :** Coucou toi! Pour le Kanku commentateur ce fut au feeling et j'ai trouvé ça pas mal XD. Sinon je n'ai pas développer ce qu'avait provoqué le baiser chez nos deux amis, car d'une Naruto le ferais pas forcément et pour Sasuke tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre! Bon je te souhaite bon courage pour la lecture car je me suis défoulée :p (pas pire que toi et ta dernière fics bien sûr :p). Bisous

**Jeff-La-bleue :** Voilà la suite!!! Mais pour le cassage, je reprendrai ça au prochain chapitre car la il fallait installer un peu la situation d'où le pavé! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire quand même!

**AkuriAtsuki :** Pour les autres tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Sinon j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre là t'intéressera aussi :o.

**Srya :** Coucou !! ouf j'ai eut peur que mon histoire ne te plaise plus snif! Sinon en effet il y a du mouvement et les nouveaux personnage vont bien s'installer dans ce chapitre. Pour notre couple préféré j'ai encore plein de surprise à venir dans les prochain chap... ahahahahahaha!

**Lectrice n°14 **:C'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas les nouveaux personnages car ils vont faire partie intégrante de la fics:) Sinon je suis ravie que le reste te plaise et espérant te revoir je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Llyza : **Pour la réparti comme dans le chap 2 je vais la reprendre dans le prochain chap car j'aime trop les petit jeu de cassage! Bonne lecture!

Je remercie donc tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ça fait toujours plaisirs de voir ces commentaire et à tous ceux qui me lisent je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Encore désolée pour l'attente mais c'est du gros chapitre là :p.

Bisous

Fubuky

**Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée  
**

Le trajet en bus avait été plutôt calme.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten et Hinata avait passé tout le trajet à discuter de chose et d'autre et à observer les garçons.

Shino, Kei (le nouveau jeune homme), et Choji semblaient ignorer les autres.

Shikamaru préféra s'endormir plutôt que de faire un quelconque effort, même si les filles parlaient un peu trop fort.

Tout le reste écoutait son mp3 ou lisait.

-Nous sommes arrivés! Tout le monde se réveille et on descend.

Voici les paroles douces et gentils de Tsunade mais apparemment cela ne changea rien à la situation, personne ne bougeait.

_« Cela commence. Bon, très bien. Passons au choses sérieuse. Alors où l'ai-je mis. Mhh… A le voilà. J'appuie sur le bouton et.. »_

-DEBOUT BANDE DE FEIGNANT ! LE DERNIER SORTIT JE LUI FAIS PORTER TOUS LES BAGAGES ! Hurla-t-elle dans le mégaphone.

Un raz de marée d'élève déferla vers la sortie emportant les professeurs sur leur passage.

Tout le monde prit ses paquets et avançait vers l'entré de l'hôtel. C'était une grande tourelle avec d'immenses vitre. Le hole était très luxueux et tous les élèves furent très surpris.

Tsunade avança vers les réceptionnistes. Le premier avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, avec des yeux couleurs ébènes. Le deuxième, avait les cheveux plus court mais ressemblait au premier.

_« C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression de les avoir vu quelque part mais où… » _Pensa Tsunade.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, et elle fut accueillit avec deux merveilleux sourire. Ces deux jeunes hommes étaient vraiment séduisant.

_Reprend toi voyons ma vieille! Ce n'est plus de ton âge._

-Bonjour, vous êtes les personnes misent à notre disposition durant notre séjour?

-Oui, madame, répondit avec un magnifique sourire l'un d'entre eux.

-Et vous êtes?

Au moment où le jeune homme aux longs cheveux allait répondre, une nouvelle tête apparut dans le cercle.

-Sasuke retourne avec les autres, je règle quelques détails.

Mais c'était comme si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas écouté, continuant à fixer les deux jeunes homme qui se situaient derrière le comptoir.

-Un problème Mr ?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi Itachi ! La colère se sentait dans sa voix. Pourquoi êtes vous ici tous les deux? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Celui avec les cheveux courts, avança vers Sasuke et commença à lui frictionner les cheveux.

Tout le monde regarda la scène avec grand intérêt.

Sasuke écarta la main qui le gênait.

-Saï ne me touche pas je suis plus un bébé… la colère monta encore d'un cran.

Et là Tsunade compris qui était les deux jeunes hommes devant elle.

_« Si ces deux là sont là, je sens que l'on va avoir quelques petits soucis avec le dernier. Si j'ai bien lu leur dossier d'école, c'est de leur faute si la dernière directrice était partit et avait fait une dépression nerveuse. Pff.. Quel dommage qu'il soit partit l'année d'après j'aurai pu m'en occuper… La vie est vraiment cruelle. »_

-Vous êtes donc les deux plus grand de la famille Uchiwa. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici.

Les deux frères se tournèrent alors vers la directrice, avec toujours le même sourire, mais quelque chose la dérangea.

-Notre père à voulu que l'on soit là pour surveiller notre frère et que celui-ci ne fasse pas de bêtise, avoua Saï.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus et décida de rejoindre ses compagnons avant que des envies de meurtre lui reviennent à l'esprit et qu'ils les mettent à exécution.

-Papa fait surveiller son tout petit? Se moqua Naruto.

-Quand on embrasse aussi mal que toi, on se permet pas de juger les gens, puis Sasuke continua son chemin, jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte de se qu'il venait de dire.

L'atmosphère avait changé et s'était légèrement alourdit. Il commença à avoir peur.

Une grande majorité des filles fusillaient notre jeune blond du regard et les garçon sauf un se moquaient de lui.

-De quoi tu parles Sasuke, hein? Fit Naruto avec un sourire nerveux essayant de masquer aux filles la vérité.

-C'est ta dernière conquête qui me la dit, répondit-il avec un ton moqueur, ce qui accentuait les rires de la part des garçons.

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça franchement. J'aurai du le laisser se faire massacrer par les filles. Ca aurait pu être drôle. »_

Grâce à ça, Sasuke avait oublié sa colère et était plutôt de bonne humeur, même si ça, il le gardait pour lui.

-BON LES GOSSES ! ON BOUGE SES FESSES VERS LES ASCENSEUR ET GO LE PREMIER ÉTAGE POUR LES PREMIÈRES CHAMBRES!!! Cria Anko pour que tout le monde l'entende dans le mégaphone.

-C'est génial ce truc! S'extasia-t-elle.

-Oui. Au moins, ils peuvent pas dire qu'ils nous entendrons pas, rajouta Tsunade. Ibiki tu vas t'occuper de l'étape suivante, comme ça je suis certaine qu'ils ne vont pas trop oser contester.

Une fois que tout le monde était arrivé au premier, les élèves furent accueillis par les adultes, mis en ligne adossé au mur du couloir en face d'eux.

Entre Kakashi et Ibiki, il y avait une petite table, avec une boite dessus et des clefs posées à côtés.

Le spécialiste de la torture, aussi bien mentale que physique, s'avança.

-Nous avons dix chambres pour vous et franchement j'ai pas envie de vous entendre chouiner pendant dix ans, parce que vous vous êtes disputé avec votre meilleure amie ou que votre copine vous a laissé tomber. Vous aller tirer au sort un chiffre qui sera compris entre 1 et 10 inclus. Les places seront définitives! Sauf en cas de force majeur, c'est-à-dire : en cas de danger de mort, sinon j'en ai rien à faire si vous êtes tous les jours blessé, humilié ou en pleine forme. Sur ce en avant tout le monde.

C'est fini on peut commencer, où il va falloir encore attendre ? Fit froidement Kaoru.

Ibiki fut surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille et envoya un regard meurtrier à celle-ci.

Naruto ouvrit la marche.

Sur la boite, il y avait deux trous. Un pour les garçons, et un autre pour les filles.

**Allons faire une petit tour dans les pensées de nos chers amis**

_« Pourvu que je ne sois pas avec Sasuke. »_

Après se fut autour de Sakura,

_« Mhhh… Peu m'importe avec qui je suis, quoi que cette fille, Sayura, ne m'inspire pas une grand sympathie. Espérons que se ne soit pas elle »_

Ino,

_«ouf au moins ce n'est pas mixte, comme ça pas de risque je tombe dans la même chambre que cette idiot de Neji. »_

Neji,

_« L'animal qui passe avant moi. Pfff ça devrai pas être permis. »_

Shikamaru,

_« Dans quelle galère je suis encore tombé… »_

Kankuro

_« Youpi… j'espère que je vais bien tomber. Avec un peu de chance, je serai pas avec Gaara. Je sens qu'on va rigoler ici. »_

Tenten

_« Quel drôle de personne ce mec quand même. »_

Gaara,

_« … Le record est de une journée… et là on reste un mois… je me demande bien qui sera la prochaine victime… »_

Temari,

_« Pourvu que je ne tombe pas sur les poufs de service. Franchement, parler froufrou et mec toute la journée en rigolant stupidement, c'est un vrai cauchemar… Je me demande comment elles font.. »_

Sayura,

_« La blonde avec ses quatre couettes me semble la plus correcte. Du temps que je tombe pas avec les deux hystériques. »_

Kei,

_« Seul.. Je ne veux pas partager mon oxygène.. Déjà que ma sœur m'envahit assez comme ça… »_

Shino,

_« Peu importe du temps qu'on me parle pas toute la journée. »_

Kiba,

_« Quel dommage que se ne soit pas des chambres mixte.. J'aurai pu, peut être, me trouver quelqu'un… un beau mâle comme moi ça devrait pas être si difficile! »_

Misa,

_« Aller tire le bon numéro, héhé!!!! Oh il est super mignon lui! »_

Lee,

_« De la concentration, de la maîtrise… On respire… et on tire le bon numéro! »_

Fuji,

_« Quel endroit fantastique. J'espère que tout se passera bien, mais je ne pense pas que cela devrai poser de problème. »_

Hinata,

_« Tous les regards sont sur moi… Aller courage Hinata! Tu as juste à prendre un papier et vite revenir avec les autres. »_

Choji,

_« C'est nul, ça se mange pas ça. Ai-je pensé à prendre les madeleines? Va falloir que je vérifie ça dans la chambre. »_

Kaoru,

_« Tout ça pour ça. Il y en a qui aime perdre du temps sur des futilités. »_

Sasuke,

_« Je le sens pas ce coup là. Avec la chance que j'ai aujourd'hui, je vais me retrouver avec l'autre blond. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je fasse attention quand je parle. Il est hors de question que ce « baiser » se sache. Quoi que avec tous les mecs présent, je sens que c'est pas gagné. »_

**Fin de la petite balade**_  
_

Tout le monde avait tiré son petit papier.

-Maintenant, vous vous mettez par groupe, dans l'ordre on commence par le groupe 1, conclut Kakashi.

**Et on y retourne!**

**Groupe 1 : Sasuke, Naruto.**

_« Mon dieu je suis avec Sasuke ! C'est pas vrai … Qu'ai-je fait au monde pour mériter ça.. »_

_« Bingo! Qu'est-ce que je disais, je me tape l'autre abruti de service comme compagnon de chambre. »_

**Groupe 2 : Shikamaru, Shino et Choji**

_« Tien se sera pas si galère que ça. Je suis avec Shino et Choji. »_

**Groupe 3 : Temari et Sayura.**

_« ouf » fut une pensée commune au deux jeunes filles._

**Groupe 4 : Gaara et Lee**

_« C'est pas possible.. J'ai hérité de la pile électrique.. Voyons combien de temps tu vas tenir. »_

_« Ceci est encore une épreuve dans ma vie, mais je l'affronterai avec brio pour faire honneur à mon professeur! »_

**Groupe 5 : Kaoru, Hinata et Fuji**

_« Une timide et celle qui était à mes côtés dans le bus. Ca devrait passer. »_

_« Oula… je l'ai connais pas… Il y en a une qui à l'air gentille mais l'autre me fait un peu peur.. »_

_« Oh! Intéressant comme choix. Je sens que l'on va s'amuser toutes les trois. Hinata et Kaoru je crois. »_

**Groupe 6 : Kei et Kiba**

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mec!! Il est pire que Sasuke, Neji et Gaara réunis en termes de glaçon!! J'aurai même préféré être avec Tema! »_

_« Je ne le sens pas. Il a un regard débile. J'ignorerai son existence et ça devrai aller. »_

**Groupe 7 : Sakura et Misa.**

_« Elle à l'air gentille. Pourquoi pas, même si j'aurai préféré Ino quand même. »_

_« Waouh elle est trop jolie! Faut trop que je lui demande comment elle fait! »_

**Groupe 8 : Tenten et Ino**

_« Ouf je suis avec Tenten! »_

_« Ino.. Ça va quand même, je suis plutôt bien tombée. Pauvre Hinata, j'espère que ça va aller. »_

**Groupe 9 : Neji et Kankuro**

_« Oh non, je suis avec Mr je suis mieux que tout le monde… et aucune chance de changer… »_

_« Je sais pas lequel des deux, entre lui et Ino, me dégoutent le plus quand j'y réfléchis. »_

Après tout cela Iruka pris à son tour la parole.

-Les chambre sont située sur 3 étage, avec 3 chambre par étage. Dans celle-ci, il y a une sorte de salon, une chambre avec plusieurs lits, une salle de bain et des WC. En ce qui concerne les repas, ils se passeront dans les grandes salles en sous-sol. Nous vous préviendront grâce aux sortes de hauts-parleurs installés dans vos chambres. Allez tous poser vos affaire, nous vous préviendront pour le repas de ce soir. Jusque là, c'est quartier libre mais dans l'hôtel.

**Chambre n°1 : Sasuke et Naruto**

Sasuke entra en premier dans la chambre et posa ses affaires sur le lit de droite, qui se trouvait le plus proche de la porte de la salle de bain. Naruto ne voulant absolument pas parler à Sasuke, fit de même sur l'autre lit près de la commode. Ils défirent leurs bagages et commencèrent à vouloir ranger leur vêtement ensemble et bien sur comme ils s'ignoraient, les deux se rentrèrent dedans.

-Tu peux pas faire attention et regarder devant toi, où c'est deux choses encore trop compliquées pour toi !

-Et pourquoi se serait à moi de faire attention Mr je fais tout parfaitement?

Et les voilà lancé dans une bataille de regard et c'est à celui-ci qui abandonnera le premier. C'est pas gagné.

**Chambre 2 : Shino, Choji et Shikamaru.**

-Dit Shikamaru, tu penses que ça va se passer comment dans les autres chambres?

-Aucune idée Shino, mais sincèrement je crois qu'on va entendre des engueulades assez souvent. Galère… souffla-t-il

Pis les deux sourirent en voyant ce que Choji sortait de tous ses sacs de voyages.

**Chambre 3 : Sayura et Temari.**

-Tu prends lequel?

En regardant le positionnement des deux lits, Sayura réfléchit un bref instant.

-Je suis une lève tôt. Je pense que je vais prendre le lit près de la salle de bain.

-Très bien. Et moi c'est Temari, et elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire.

Sayura fut surprise par le geste et la serra avec la sienne.

-Sayura.

-Ca je le sais, vu le cirque du début de journée que tu as fait dans le car.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs se mit à rougir un peu. Temari riait, mais se n'était pas de la moquerie. Sayura n'étant pas habitué à une telle démonstration, elle préféra partir s'installer dans la chambre et laisser Temari toute seule.

_« Quelle étrange fille. » _pensa la blonde.

**Chambre n°4 : Gaara et Lee**

Regard de défi. Petit sourire malsain pour Gaara et petit sourire de vainqueur pour Lee.

-Je te donne pas deux jours.

En pointant son doigt vers Gaara et en levant son pouce avec un clin d'œil il répliqua.

-je t'aurai! Je tiendrai jusqu'au bout, tu verras!

**Chambre n°5 : Kaoru, Hinata et Fuji**

Fuji regarda ses deux compagnes de chambre avec une grande curiosité.

-Alors les filles, vous prenez quel lit? Demanda -telle

-Peu m'importe.

-Pa.. Pareil.

Fuji prit Hinata par l'épaule.

-T'inquiète pas, elle va pas te mordre. Et si ça se trouve, derrière toute cette froideur se cache un petit cœur tout sensible.

Kaoru partit quelques secondes, et revint en tendant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un médicament.

-Tu vois! Comme c'est gentil de la part de Kaoru de t'avoir amené un médicament pour te déstresser.

-C'est un somnifère et c'est pour toi.

-Pour moi? Mais je n'ai aucun problème de sommeil. C'est gentil quand même, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire amical.

Kaoru la regarda avec insistance.

-C'est pas pour ton sommeil, c'est pour que tu te taises, fit-elle le visage complètement inexpressif.

Hinata ne put retenir son rire, ce qui surpris les deux autres filles.

-Tu veux un somnifère aussi?

Et c'était partit Fuji et Hinata ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter.

_« Je dois avoir un problème, car je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est drôle. Elles ont peut être un soucis psychologique. Oui, ça doit être ça. Ignorons le tout alors, on ne sait jamais si s'était contagieux. »_

**Chambre 6 : Kei et Kiba**

….Silence pesant et lourd….

Kiba décida de se lancer quand même. On ne sait jamais, peut être le jeune homme était timide.

-Excuse moi, j'ai pas entendu ton prénom, tu t'appelles?

Kei se tourna vers Kiba.

-Je vais t'expliquer quelques petites choses si on veut que tout se passe bien. La première ne m'adresse pas la parole, j'ai horreur de parler inutilement, de deux n'essaye pas d'établir une quelque conque relation, tu risquerai de te faire du mal pour rien et pour terminer respecte mon espace vital et tout se passera bien.

Kiba fut très surpris par la réaction de son voisin.

-Tu as toujours pas répondu, insista Kiba.

_« Qu'Est-ce qu'il a pas compris dans ce que j'ai dit? »_

Le jeune homme blond souffla et se résigna a répondre.

-Kei.

-Oki, moi c'est Kiba! Et je ne t'aime pas du tout, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de sortir de la chambre pour squatter le salon.

**Chambre 7 : Sakura et Misa**

-Waouh! C'est superbe ici! Fit Misa

-Oui, en effet! Regarde le petit salon!

-Viens voir la salle de bain !! Il y a un jacuzzi…Yata!!!

Et les deux filles s'enthousiasmèrent tout le long de leur découverte de la chambre.

**Chambre 8 : Tenten et Ino**

-Je crois qu'on est les plus chanceuses quand même, tu penses pas Tenten?

-Si, c'est sur, mais je m'inquiète un peu pour Hinata.

-Ca va pas être évident pour elle, mais qui sait, ça pourrait bien se passer et elle prendra peut être un peu plus d'assurance.

-Oui, fit Tenten en souriant à sa partenaire de chambre.

Elles ne se côtoyaient pas beaucoup au lycée et pourtant Tenten se surpris à apprécier réellement le contact avec la jeune fille.

**Chambre 9 : Kankuro et Neji**

Neji et Kankuro acceptèrent, comme d'un commun un accord, de s'ignorer cordialement.

_« Il est peut être pas si bête que ça ce Kankuro. »_

_« Bon! Va falloir que je trouve une occupation, car la vie va pas être très excitante à ses côtés. »_

Tous rangèrent leur chambre dans un grand calme, sauf nos deux amis de la chambre 1 qui ne s'arrêtèrent pas de se lancer des gentillesses de plus en plus piquantes.

**Chambre n°2 : Shino, Choji et Shikamaru.**

Toctoc! (désolé j'ai pas trouvé mieux :p. Oui je sais il y a le traditionnelle quelqu'un frappa à la porte.. Etc mais voyez vous, je trouve pas ça super un grande phrase pour un si petit moment insignifiant. Bon, je suis d'accord ça dépend du moment de l'histoire et.. Hein? Comment ça la ferme? Ah vous voulez savoir qui frappe à la porte. Désolé :p).

-Entrer.

A cette instant les garçon entendirent un broua infernal dans le salon.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fabriqué, s'inquiéta Shikamaru qui partit voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il resta figé.

-C'est le fauteuil que j'ai choisit, Mr le maniaque, alors circule avant que je te vire.

-Oh je suis curieux de voir ce qu'un malpropre comme toi va me faire, rétorqua Sasuke avec un sourire de défi.

Et c'était repartit pour un combat de regard intense.

-Gaara bouge de là!

Celui-ci regarda avec un regard meurtrier son interlocuteur canin.

-Très bien! Tu ne vois pas de problème à ce que je m'installe alors, et Kiba s'assit sur les jambes de Gaara en l'enlaçant. Coucou beau gosse, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Celui-ci surpris, se redressa rapidement, ce qui fit tomber le jeune brun.

Lee, Kankuro et Neji s'étaient installés sur le petit canapé. Kei avait bien sûr totalement ignoré l'invitation de Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici… demanda Shikamaru complètement désespéré.

Tous se retournèrent vers l'intéressé et au regard incendiaire de celui-ci, il s'installèrent tous correctement sans un bruit.

-On a une heure devant nous avant le repas, donc comme vous avez la plus grande chambre on est venu vous voir! Lança Naruto.

_« Je crois que je vais repartir faire un somme pour vérifier quand même si ce n'est pas un rêve. »_

**Chambre n°5 : Kaoru, Hinata et Fuji.**

Kaoru avait mal au crâne. Elle n'avait rien compris à toute la situation. Elle était partit prendre une douche de 10 min et quand elle est revenu dans le salon, toutes les filles s'y trouvaient . Et ça parlait, et ça discutait et ça riait.

_« Promis plus tard, je vais créer une sorte de télécommande qui me permettra de mettre tout le monde sur mute. ( ça c'est un de mes rêves parfois, note de l'auteur :p)»_ pensa-t-elle.

Contre son gré , elle décida de se joindre à elle, occupant le siège individuel.

-Bon, maintenant on est plus au lycée. Il serai tant de faire quelque chose pour nos relations amoureuse qui sont ..comment dire ça… inexistante.

-Mhhh, tu as raison Ino, ça en devient déprimant. Mais je suis pas trop motivée pour l'instant. Et si on faisait un jeu?

-Lequel Tenten?

-Je sais pas Sakura. Mhh que diriez vous d'un jeu de la bouteille, mais bien sûr, on change les règles du genre…elle réfléchit un petit moment… La personne qui sera visée, par la bouteille, aura le droit de poser la question de son choix à la personne de son choix.

Les trois quart des filles étaient d'accord avec son idée sauf Kaoru, Sayura et Temari, mais étant en infériorité, elles n'insistèrent pas et décidèrent de faire un minimum d'effort.

Toutes les filles étaient en cercle et Ino commença à faire tourner la bouteille.

**Chambre 2 : Shino, Choji et Shikamaru.**

-Bon maintenant qu'on est tous là, on fait quoi?

-Aucune idée Kiba. Un jeu?

-Quel jeu Naruto? Non je suis pas très motivé.

-Aller Kiba!! S'il te plait!

-Euh nous aussi on a le droit répondre ou pas?

-Bien sûr Shikamaru!

-Tu nous propose quoi Naruto avant. Rien qu'en te regardant j'ai peur…

Le blond fit un petit sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Entre regard intéressé et effrayé il annonça son idée.

-Cap ou pas Cap?

Une partie des garçons faisaient de grand yeux rond et l'autre avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

-Sur quel défi?

- C'est une bonne question Choji. Il faudrait quelque chose qui réunisse tout le monde. Naruto chercha et puis… Et si on mettait le nom des filles dans une boite, que l'on tirait au sort et qu'on serait cap ou pas cap de draguer la fille qui serait sur le bout de papier?

-N'importe quoi… Tu as pas autre chose de plus intéressant ?

Naruto regarda Neji droit dans les yeux. Toujours le même sourire au lèvres.

-Celui qui sera sortit avec la fille en premier, aura le droit de demander ce qu'il veut, au moins une fois, à chacun d'entre nous, ceux qui ont participé bien sûr.

Neji et Sasuke s'échangèrent un petit regard de défi, avec un petit sourire de vainqueur. Ils savaient tous les deux que faire craquer une fille de leur lycée ne sera pas si dure que ça.

-Très peu pour moi.

-Pareil que Shikamaru. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des défis stupide.

-Oki Shino, tant pis pour toi! Alors les autres?

-Moi non plus.

La voix était froide et sans appel pourtant, cela ne perturba pas notre jeune blond qui s'approcha de la tête rousse.

-Je savais que tu dirais non Gaara, fit il avec une voix moqueur.

_« Il veut mourir? Il est peut être suicidaire. »_

-Car pour arriver à faire se défi, il faudrait déjà que tu réussisses à être gentil, à parler, à faire des efforts. Ca c'est beaucoup trop pour toi héhé, et Naruto se retourna vers ses amis.

_« Je rêve où il vient ouvertement de se foutre de ma tronche et de me défié par la même occasion. »_

-Très bien! Mais si je gagne tu vas souffrir Naruto …

Le concerné commença à se demander, si il aurait pas mieux fait de se taire.

**Chambre 5 : Kaoru, Hinata et Fuji (Chez les filles quoi!)**

La bouteille s'arrêta sur Sakura.

« alors qui va être ma victime, héhé »

-Sayura!

-Hors de question!

-Tu as pas le choix. En jouant, tu en as, aussi, accepté les règles.

_« Note pour moi-même, la prochaine fois, ne pas jouer à un jeu qui est stupide sous risque d'être atteint de débilité profonde. »_

-Très bien.. Souffla-t-elle. Je t'écoute.

-Qui es-tu?

La question la surpris.

-Je suis la nièce de Iruka.

Et Sayura fit tourner la bouteille et elle s'arrêta sur Ino. Elle se retourna avec une petit sourire vers Hinata.

-De qui es-tu amoureuse!?

La jeune fille concerné, se mit à rougir violemment sous la question.

-Na.. Na..ru..to…, et voilà c'était enfin sortit!

-Je comprends pas trop ce que tu lui trouve.

-Ino arrête un peu, il est pas laid non plus le Naruto. Moi, je le trouve plutôt mignon. Hey, Hinata me regarde pas comme ça, je veux pas sortir avec lui t'inquiète pas!!!

-D'accord Tenten, fit-elle en rougissant de sa réaction.

-Hey les filles, c'est qui tous ces garçons je les connais pas!

-Attend Misa, je crois que je dois avoir des photos de certains d'entre eux.

Dans une autres partie de la chambre des filles.

-Tu crois que la fille aiguë ça se soigne? Demanda Temari en s'adressant à Sayura.

-Je sais pas. Je crois que c'est innée et que malheureusement ça ne se soigne pas.

-Je peux toutes leur donner un médicament si vous voulez.

Elle éclatèrent toutes les trois de rires.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire? Nous peut être?

-Mais non Ino voyons. Il n'y a aucune raison pour cela.

-On dirait pas Temari. Aller un peu de cran !

-Tu ose insinuer que je suis lâche? Fit-elle en s'approchant d'Ino.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Pis franchement, de quel droit tu te moques de nous, tu t'es vu avant de parler. Pour qu'un mec s'intéresse à toi, faudrait que tu fasses une transformation totale de ce que tu es!

Sayura s'avança vers Sakura qui venait d'insulter Temari.

-Dis moi, il me semble qu'avec tous les efforts que tu fais il y ai beaucoup de résultat non?

Et voilà la scène. Ino et Sakura vs Temari et Sayura. Le reste des filles les regardaient.

**Faisons un petit tour dans l'esprit de chacune des personnes présentes.**

Ino,

_« Mais pour qui elle se prend cette sale blonde. D'accord, j'en suis une mais au moins je fais honneur à ce que je suis. J'aurai sa tête j'irai me cacher! »_

Temari

_« Elle met tellement de maquillage sur sa peau que si ça trouve c'est un gros thon sous tout cela. »_

Sakura

_« Tss, je la connais même pas mais, je l'aime déjà pas cette Sayura. »_

Sayura,

_« Décidément, partout où j'irais, j'aurais des problèmes avec ces filles. Ca changera jamais… »_

Hinata

_« Je le sens pas du tout… Elles vont se faire du mal… »_

Fuji,

_« Mhh, je me demande bien comment les calmer. Ca devient du n'importe quoi là. »_

Tenten,

_« Je m'interpose ou pas? Je sais pas si j'en ressortirai en vie… »_

Misa,

_« Pourquoi elles sont pas contente? J'ai du mal à comprendre. Waouh Sayura a de magnifique cheveux noirs. Elle en a de la chance. »_

Kaoru,

_« Alors, où vais-je m'installer pour admirer le spectacle. »_

Fuji s'interposa entre les quatre fille accompagné de Hinata.

-Arrêtez! Si on doit passer un mois ici, c'est pas pour en venir à ça. Vous avez bientôt 18 ans, on va pas se réduire à un comportement de primaire.

-Très bien Fuji.

Temari prit le chemin de la sortie accompagné de Sayura. Ino, Tenten, Sakura et Misa firent de même quelques minutes après.

Ah les filles des fois ça peu ne pas s'entendre, surtout quand les différents styles s'affrontent mais qui sait, on est dans une fic après tout. Maintenant voyons comment cela se passe chez les garçon!

**Chambre 2 : Shino, Chôji et Shikamaru.**

-Bon, tout est prêt donc tirer chacun votre tout. Pour éviter toute dispute inutile, Shikamaru regarda bien Naruto et Sasuke, je vais donner l'ordre et je noterai les noms etc etc. Alors l'ordre sera, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Choji et Kiba.

Ils tirèrent tous sans regarder le nom. Une fois que tout le monde avait finit Shikamaru reprit.

-Alors Naruto ?

-Sayura… On peut changer? Pas quelle soit pas mignonne bien au contraire mais… Elle a pas l'air facile.

-Tu te dégonfle baka?

Il regarda le brun légèrement agacé.

-Non! C'est bon ça me pose aucune problème.

-Neji?

Celui-ci fit une mine désespéré quand il vit le nom inscrit sur le papier.

-Aller Neji, dit nous qui s'est! Ca peu pas être pire que moi! Et le blond lui prit le papier des mains. Soudain il s'arrêta. Enfaite, j'ai rien dit, et il éclata de rire. L'heureuse gagnante est Ino!

Et tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Lee ?

-C'est qui la blonde?

-Je ne connais pas le nom des nouvelles donc j'ai marqué leur couleur de cheveux.

-Oki Shika!

-Sasuke?

-Mhhh, Temari.

-Oh je te pleins de te taper Tema! Ca va cogner, se moqua Kiba et Kankuro se moqua aussi avec notre brun.

-Gaara?

-La caramel… c'est qui ça?

-Si tu te préoccupais un peu plus de ton entourage, tu aurais remarqué un très jolie fille aillant une coupe très intéressante d'ailleurs, informa Kiba.

-Non, je vois pas.

-En même temps, vaut mieux qu'elle te connaisse pas, t'aura peut-être une chance.

A ce moment là, Neji se prit un violent regard menaçant. Il regretta vite ses paroles.

-Kankuro ?

-La châtain clair. Ah, oui je vois elle est mignonne et à l'air sympathique. Je crois que j'ai toute mes chances!

-Surement. Choji ?

-Hinata. Bon, je vais chercher un paquet de gâteau.

-Et enfin Kiba?

-Mhhh….Sakura…

-Quoi! Mais non je t'interdis de séduire Sakura!

-Oh! Tu te calmes un peu Naruto! Je l'ai pas choisi moi!

-Bon on commence ce soir au repas ?

-Oui Lee. Je veux voir comment vous allez vous approcher d'elle, se moqua Shikamaru. Je m'occuperai de la pauvre Tenten pour pas qu'elle croit que tous les mecs l'ont oublié.

**Haut-parleur :**LES DERNIERS ARRIVES EN BAS, N'AURONT LE DROIT QUE DE REGARDER TOUT LE MONDE MANGER!

-Anko tu exagères.

-J'exagère rien du tout Iruka. J'ai pas envie d'attendre dix ans qu'ils décident de bouger leur fesse.

-Hey les gosses, vous avez pas coupé le micro!

Un raz de marée d'élève arriva dans la salle de réception au sous-sol. Devant tout cela, impossible de voir qui était arrivé le dernier donc Anko décida de ne punir personne à son plus grand malheur.

**Table n°1 Sayura, Temari, Naruto et Sasuke.**

-Vous aviez pas trouvé d'autre places?

-Non, Temari et les filles c'est quand même d'une meilleur compagnie que les mecs, non?

-Ca je te le fais pas dire le blond, alors pense un peu à nous.

-C'est Naruto mon prénom et non le « blond »!

-Très bien, Naruto.

Temari et Sasuke rigolait discrètement devant le spectacle.

-Tu es mignonne quand même Sayura..

Et là, les trois personnes de la table recrachèrent leur bouché et éclatèrent de rire. Naruto rigola aussi emporter par ses compagnons.

**Table n°2 : Ino, Sakura, Kiba et Neji.**

-Alors Sakura, ça ce passe bien avec ton amie?

-Mhh, tu parles de Misa je suppose. J'avoue qu'elle est plutôt sympathique j'ai pas trop à me plaindre et toi c'est pas trop dure avec le nouveau?

-Oh si. C'est un glaçon vivant. Il est pire que Neji, Sasuke et Gaara réuni je crois.

-Non c'est pas possible ça?

-Si si. Tu vis pas avec lui mais il a pas l'air facile.

-Quel dommage, il est pourtant mignon.

-Tu es attiré que par les glaçons toi.

-Oh Kiba, tu me fais une crise de jalousie? Se moqua la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-Qui sait, fit le jeune homme avec un sourire complice et tous les deux se mirent à rire.

Ino, elle, n'en pouvait plus. Elle était juste en face de Neji.

_« Pourquoi il s'est mis là lui? Franchement, il m'énerve ! »_

-Ino?

-Oui, Sakura?

-Faudra qu'on discute tout à l'heure!

-T'inquiète pas, fit celle-ci en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Et toi Neji, ça se passe bien avec Kankuro?

-Oui Sakura. Très bien même. Et toi Ino avec Tenten?

_« Pff faut que je l'appelle par son prénom en plus…j'aurai du refuser! »_

Ino fut très surprise par la réaction du jeune homme brun aux longs cheveux.

-Très bien, mais te fatigue pas à être aimable va.

Neji essaya de se calmer. Il avait un pari à gagner.

-Je me fatigue pas.

Cela troubla la jeune fille blonde.

**Table n°3 : Gaara, Kankuro, Kaoru, Hinata, Choji et Fuji.**

Kaoru et Gaara étaient en face mais ne s'adressèrent absolument pas la parole.

-Hey! Vous vous appelez comment ? Pis vous venez d'où ? On vous connais pas! Moi c'est Kankuro, le glaçon là, c'est mon frère Gaara. Oui, je sais on ne se ressemble pas et le grand mangeur à côté c'est Choji.

-Je m'appelle Fuji. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, et elle leur fit un magnifique sourire.

-Kaoru.

-Ah je vois. Tu m'as l'air aussi bavarde que Gaara, tenta Kankuro.

-Et toi tu m'as l'air de parler un peu trop.

-Waouh !! Regarde Gaara on a trouvé ton double en fille!

Hinata et Fuji souriait à la remarque de Kankuro. Gaara lui, ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

-Sinon Fuji, Pourquoi es-tu là?

-Je suis la jeune sœur de Anko. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser seul à la maison.

-Non !! Tu peux pas être sa sœur elle est tellement froide et toi tu es tellement.. enfin tu es.. Tu as pas l'air comme ça.

La jeune fille émit un petit rire et Kankuro se mit à rougir légèrement.

La discussion continua entre Kankuro, Fuji, Hinata et parfois Kaoru qui se faisait un malin plaisirs à placer quelques remarque assassines.

**Table n°4 : Lee, Kei et Misa**.

-Si, je suis inscrit dans le court de Karaté, musculation et natation. Le sport ça permet d'entretenir ton corps!

Misa regarda Lee, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Waouh!!! Tu es fort alors! Faudrait que tu me montres tout ça!!!

-Avec plaisirs! Je compte faire un jogging demain matin ça te dit de venir?

-Avec plaisirs a quelle heure?

-5h!

-Yata!!! Par contre, je serai pas trop rapide, fit-elle avec un ton gêné.

-C'est pas grave! Je t'entrainerai et tu deviendras une championne!!

Et ils continuèrent ainsi durant tout le repas.

_« Ce garçon n'a pas l'air très méchant. Il est bête, mais ça ira je peux lui permettre d'approcher ma sœur sans problème. » pensa Kei en silence._

**Table n°5 : Shino, Shikamaru et Tenten.**

Tenten mangea en silence. Faut dire être entourée de Shino et Shikamaru c'était pas l'extase, si on voulait avoir une discussion.

**A la table des professeurs :**

-Je sens que quelques chose se trame.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça Kakashi?

-Tu trouve pas ça bizarre la position des jeunes Iruka?

Tous les intéressés regardaient la disposition des élèves.

-En effet. C'est pas normale. Et il fait quoi la Kankuro à taper la discussion avec ma sœur! Si il pense que je vais le laisser s'a copiner avec elle, il peut crever sur place!

-Du calme Anko. Il va pas la manger! Et pis c'est pas possible que vous soyer sœur, elle a quand même l'air plus douce que toi!

-La ferme Kakashi!

L'intéressé était mort de rire.

-Moi j'ai peur pour ceux qui entoure Kaoru. Ils vont pas rigoler tous les jours.

-C'est ta fille adoptive, c'est ça Ibiki?

-Oui Tsunade. Elle est pas très expressive.

-Un peu comme toi en gros, lança Kakashi.

-Eiri et Misa on l'air de s'acclimater!

-Tu rigoles Jiraya? La petite peut être mais l'autre reste toujours aussi glaciale.

-Et oui Anko. Malheureusement.. Mais j'espère que cela va changer ici! Et qu'il s'ouvre enfin au joie de la vie!! Aie Kurenai ça fait mal!

-C'est pour ton bien.

-Je suis curieuse quand même de savoir ce que les jeunes ont dans la tête, relança Anko.

-Oui, va falloir mener notre petite enquête!

1 heure après :

-Tous dans votre chambre !!! Il est l'heure de se coucher.

Un grand ohhh!! Non !!! Se fit entendre mais ils s'exécutèrent quand même.

Et oui demain ils avaient tous cours. Alors le couvre feu avait été mis à 21h la semaine.

**Chambre n°1 : Naruto et Sasuke.**

Ils se changèrent pour aller se coucher mais Sasuke laissa échapper son regard vers le blond. Il avait une magnifique peau légèrement mate, sans imperfection. Son dos, était muscler et ses cheveux blonds jouaient avec son cou.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de le mater comme ça! Ah non, ça hors de question! Je suis peut être gay, mais il est hors de question que je sois attiré par un abruti de première. »_

Et oui, Sasuke était gay et il le savait très bien, mais c'était son secret. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que cela s'ébruite. On ne sait jamais comment les gens pourraient réagir face à cela et il n'avait pas envie que l'on s'en prenne à lui comme dans son ancien lycée… Non il devait oublier tout ça.

Naruto remarqua le regard perdu du brun et y vit une légère tristesse.

-Hey teme, tu peux te dépêcher de te changer. J'ai pas envie de faire comme Mr Sasuke voudra. On est pas chez toi ici!

-Pardon? Le brun fut pris au dépourvu et sortit de son état de léthargie.

-Mais c'est pas grave Sasuke, je te pardonne, fit Naruto avec un grand sourire sournois.

-Te m'éprends pas ! C'est pas des excuse et jamais j'en ferai à quelqu'un dans ton genre!

-Comment ça dans mon genre hein? S'énerva Naruto

Sasuke lui sourit avec un petit air mesquin.

-Le genre « puce survolté à qui il faut dix ans pour comprendre ce qu'on lui dit »

Et voilà c'était repartit pour une dispute, mais Naruto était quand même content.

**Chambre n ° 2 : Temari et Sayura.**

-Quel idiot ce Naruto. Ca doit être marrant de l'avoir à ses côtés tous les jours.

-Marrant? Oulla, tu sais pas de qui tu parles! Il est infernale, le pire c'est quand il a décidé un truc, là tu es sur qu'il va jamais te lâcher.

-Et son pote Sasuke?

-Te m'éprends pas sur eux. Ils sont juste euh… comment dire ça… éternellement en conflit. Mais j'avoue que c'est assez hilarant de voir leurs disputes. Tu vas pas me dire que tu as un faible pour l'un d'entre eux Sayura?

-Ah non pas du tout. Mais ça me change juste des personnes que je côtoie habituellement. Bon aller go dodo!

-Oui, je suis épuisée avec tout ce voyage.

-Bonne nuit Temari.

-Bonne nuit Sayura!

**Chambre 3 : Shino, Choji et Shikamaru.**

…zzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZZzz….

Vous l'aurez compris, ici on DORT!

**Chambre 4 : Gaara et Lee**

Gaara était partit dans la chambre pendant que Lee fit ses exercices.

Et oui, pas de repos pour les gagnants!

**Chambre 5 : Kaoru, Hinata et Fuji.**

-Il est sympathique Kankuro vous ne trouvez pas?

-Il parle trop. Je vais lui proposer un somnifère, ça fera du bien à ma tête.

-Kaoru tu exagères! Tu sais, te sociabiliser va pas te tuer.

-J'en doute Fuji.

-Moi.. Je .. Trouve Kankuro agréable…pis Choji aussi.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'il mange c'est impressionnant. Je me demande comment il fait.

-Moi, je préfère Gaara au moins il parle pas!

-C'est vrai qu'il parle pas du tout. Il te ressemble beaucoup Kaoru.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Bon je me couche, vous dites trop de bêtise, et avant que vous partiez dans un délire de fille, Gaara n'est pas du tout mon style, Bonne nuit.

Elle partit dans la chambre laissant ses deux compagnes de chambres dans le salon.

-Mhh Kaoru commence à parler, c'est bien ça!

-O..Oui.

Pis Fuji et Hinata partirent en direction de la chambre.

**Chambre 6 : Kei et Kiba.**

Kei lisait pendant que Kiba écoutait son mp3.

**Chambre 7 : Sakura et Misa.**

Toutes les deux était bien épuisée. Elle passèrent un long moment dans la salle de bain à parler produit de beauté et à se préparer pour aller se coucher.

**Chambre 8 : Tenten et Ino.**

-Tenten, Neji a pris un coup entre temps!

-Comment ça? Demanda la jeune fille brune surprise.

-Il m'a parlé correctement. Il a même dit mon prénom et .. Et… bref il y a anguille sous roche! Je suis sur que les mec manigance quelque chose, ou du moins, Neji. Il veut m'humilier de plus belle! Je vais pas le laisser faire!

-Ino.. Calme toi .. C'est pas grave, si ça se trouve il aura changé demain! Il était peut être fatigué aussi! On en reparlera demain. Je regarderai pour vérifier ça.

-Tu as raison, et la jeune fille blonde cessa sa discussion avec Tenten mais l'image d'un Neji gentil lui resta en tête.

_« Non, ça c'est pas possible. »_

**Chambre n°9 : Kankuro et Neji.**

-Alors avec Ino c'était pas trop dur? Se moqua Kankuro.

-Me parles pas d'elle! Il fallut que je fasse le gentil toute la soirée… la laissant me critiquer comme bon lui semble!

-Il va falloir que je vois ça de plus près! Un Neji gentil ça doit faire drôle, lui fit-il en lui tirant la langue.

-Stop! Ou je te fais ravaler tes paroles!

Puis la lumière s'éteignit.

**Haut-parleur : **Mais chers élève d'amour… Il est temps de dormir! Le premier qui est pas couché quand je passe dans les couloirs, je lui fait courir un marathon et pour toi Lee je te prive de sport! Aller Bonne nuit! Anko

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

-Premier court du matin.

-Un repas agité!

-Une sortie (j'ai pas encore décidé où) et avec une surprise pour certains.

-Le retour à l'hôtel;

-Le repas du soir

-Et le coucher.

Mes chap pour l'instant se feront en jour pour voir toutes l'évolution des relations des problème etc etc etc .. ce qui va nous faire de long chapitre…


End file.
